


陪达米安玩耍的时光

by aosakitarou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 睡前瞎写系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 睡前瞎写系列无脑雷





	陪达米安玩耍的时光

本來漫畫版亂七八糟，但是劇場版的戲根本就是圍繞著喪鐘和米的情歌。小時候戳瞎了喪鐘一隻眼睛的達米安一直被他記恨，直到後來做了泰坦被喪鐘囚禁，這口氣才算出了。

喪鐘每一拳都恰到好處地打在男孩毫無保護的腹部，他的腰帶早就被取下，而羅賓的制服並不能抵擋太多攻擊，實際上褪去了裡面的黑色緊身衣，這身紅罩衫看起來就像色情的旗袍或者無袖小裙子一般。男孩的內臟雖然也被腹肌所保護，可經過數十次的擊打，達米安只會嗚咽一聲，身體無力地晃一晃。

他們不做愛，但喪鐘仍舊脫光了達米安身上所有的衣物，為了讓他認清楚自己到底是誰。惡魔之首的孫子？布魯斯的兒子？蝙蝠俠的羅賓？不，在斯萊德面前，他只是一個愚蠢骯髒弱小的男孩，身受重傷，無人搭救。這就是達米安最後的下場。

或者喪鐘可以侵犯他，毫無理由。他是個抑制力極強的刺客，性愛對他的影響力遠沒有年輕人那樣深了。而達米安是個剛剛開始發育第二性的小鬼，那下面稀疏的幾根毛，喪鐘覺得摩擦幾下都要掉光了。可達米安的大腿和屁股，那總是禁慾又誘惑地包裹在黑色皮褲裡，發育良好，肉乎乎的很有彈性。簡直不像十三歲小鬼的身體。一想起他的母親是一個什麼樣的魔鬼，這些早熟的跡象也不是不能解釋。他的肛門從未有異物入侵過，因為連續幾天不吃不喝，也沒有排出過什麼。斯萊德掰開達米安蜜色的臀瓣，將冰涼的潤滑油倒在男孩小小的穴口。是的，他有時間去搗毀這個傲慢的羅賓的自尊心。他有辦法讓他流著口水哭喊，快感永遠比疼痛更讓人失去理智。

他很容易找到男孩的前列腺那一點，達米安的反應太大了，幾乎整個身子彈了起來，猛的吸了一口氣。他是個處子，在斯萊德自認為足夠溫柔的插入下仍出了血。或許不能怪他，斯萊德的那裡就算半勃也絕不是這個小男孩的穴口能夠輕易吞下的大小。達米安快要不能呼吸，叫聲微弱，在龜頭操進體內的瞬間昏了過去。幸好喪鐘早有準備，掏出電擊槍給了男孩一點小刺激，他就又悲鳴著醒了過來，辱罵的話都想不起來，只是一個勁地啊啊叫，扭動身子很不聽話。

完全勃起的陰莖卡在男孩粉紅的腸道內，每次抽插都會帶出來一點點，但達米安已經疼得麻木了，下肢好像癱瘓了似的，只是大大叉開方便喪鐘成年人的身體進出。他疼哭了，指甲抓喪鐘的胳膊出了血，但這點小事不算什麼。他的身子被操得就像一個破爛玩偶，一個太小的飛機杯，根本不適合，也沒來得及適合。

喪鐘最後還是射了出來，混雜著血液的白濁從無法閉合的裂開的肛口流出來，非常臭的味道。達米安哭鬧暈倒後，喪鐘總會用水或者別的方法喚醒他，不給他任何休息的機會。最後間隔越來越短，男孩無論是哭聲還是悲鳴都發不出來了。喪鐘覺得時機到了。

他湊到男孩滿是瘀青的臉頰邊，溫柔地說，「達米安，你求我，我可以饒恕你。」意識模糊的男孩沒有看他，只是嘟囔著「父親」。

他明明想讓達米安羞辱地死去，可此時他卻覺得好不甘心。為什麼，為什麼不願意，真是個愚蠢的小鬼，只要達米安願意用他嫩嫩的聲音，那因為疼痛叫聲像小女孩的聲音……說他的名字，讚美他，祈求他，「求求你，斯萊德，讓我睡吧」「我累了，我不要了，不要了」「我是個又蠢又淫蕩的羅賓，沒有人要我，我只是你的性玩具」。

可他沒有。喪鐘知道，這就是達米安。頑固，愚蠢，不自量力，儘管有個會吸屌的小屁股，他還是一點都不可愛。最後一次射精結束後，他把男孩丟在地上，走出囚禁室鎖上門，一個人洗澡去了。


End file.
